Alice's Asylum
by myobsessionbitesurs
Summary: What did Alice go through in the asylum before she was with the Cullens? How did she end up in there anyways? I'm trying to keep as in character as possible so please give this a shot! R&R! Rated T just in case. :
1. My Dark Home

Alice's Asylum

Alice's story of before she became a vampire

**Disclaimer: Alice and the characters mentioned from the Twilight saga do not belong to me (I wish) they belong to Stephenie Meyer (duh)**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**This is my version of Alice before she became a vampire when she was in the insane asylum hence the title. I did a small amount of research on what they were like back then (my friends who have threatened to send me to one of these because of my "unhealthy obsession with Twilight" will laugh at me for this). **

**Note: I have recently been informed by stantonlover4life that Alice was only in the asylum for a day before she was rescued by the vampire. I will double check this because I could have sworn she was in there for at least a lil while, like a month or two at the very least. However, I could easily be wrong so I will eventually look that up and check it out. If I am wrong then, oh well, this is just my version as I mentioned before so whatever, as long as I keep Alice pretty much in character I don't see much of a problem...**

It was cold and dark in my room but that was nothing new. Neither was the headache I was getting. The muttering of my new roommate, however, was.

"Lovelies, lovelies, my lovelies, no you can't have them!" the hunched over woman in the corner snarled at figures who weren't there. The chains around her wrists clanged together as she tried to push the imaginary stealers away.

I pulled my only blanket around me and shivered next to the cell wall. I was tempted to yell at the woman to shut up but I knew better. She would only hiss and scream more. My past roommates had proved this to me before they all found a way to commit suicide.

"If only it were that easy..." I thought pressing my cold fingertips to my temples. If only I could escape these deluded people. But no, me and my visions had been ratted out and I had been sent here. I could remember the day as if it were yesterday. The yelling and crying as well as the struggling and hitting.

_"Mother! Please, I don't want to go!" I had cried_

_" You're not normal! They need to rid you of the devil and the visions he has given you!" Her mother had sobbed back_

_"Cynthia!" I continued to cry "Help me!"_

_"I can't! You need to get fixed!" Her little sister cried hiding behind her mother. _

_I continued to struggle against the police men but they were too strong. They eventually managed to pull me into their buggy and tie me down. _

_"Let me go" I yelled "I'm fine and I don't need fixing!!!" The men ignored me and looked straight ahead. When I saw the asylum my eyes widened with fear and I tried to struggle again. _

_"Stop your struggling! We're almost there!" One of the policemen with a faint Scottish accent yelled. _

_We soon stopped in front of a gray building that filled me with despair and sadness just looking at it. With more struggling they managed to get me into the building, up the stairs, and into my new "room". They pushed me in and locked the door behind me. I realized then that the inside of the asylum looked the same as the outside. Boring, dull, dismal, and depressing. There was nothing but a window and two beds. No, bed was the wrong word for it. These weren't beds, they were cots. They had nothing but a frame and an uncomfortable looking mattress on it. _

_"Great, just great" I mumbled to no one in particular. _

_There wasn't even a window! I had no way to see the moon at night with the clusters of stars or even light the room during the day. My new home......_

The woman had fallen asleep now. Her head lay in a mass of brown hair which reminded me of little waves that I vaguely remembered seeing a few years ago. That must have been my last happy memory, Huh. I laid down on my bed and stared into the darkness above me.

I dreamt of a beach that night. It was sunny out and I was going shopping for new clothes afterwards. Mother had promised me. As I lay down on the warm sand and looked toward the bright sky I had a hazy vision. I felt a brief pounding in my head before the brightness of the day blended in with my surroundings until they were only a grayish fog. In the fog I saw the blurry figures of a girl talking to a man. I couldn't tell who the man was but I thought I recognized the girl as someone who went to my church. The girl had curly dirty blonde hair that she kept tied back with a blue ribbon down her back.

I thought I could see her laughing in a flirtatious way. Then the girl and the man disappeared in a thickening fog and I saw the man wearing a uniform I recognized to be policeman knocking on a door. It was my house.

I jolted awake, my head pounding in pain. Having visions in dreams was always the worst. If only I had actually had that vision when it was useful. At least I knew who turned me in. Or at least I knew what she looked like. If only I could remember her name. Trying to remember only made my headache worse than it was. I rubbed my temples in a pathetic attempt to ease some of the pain. I eventually managed to drift back to sleep pulling the blanket up around me tighter.

**So what do you think? Does it suck? Is it good? PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT OR WRONG. Please don't make me beg but I will if I have to. **

**I am working on the next chapter but I'm not sure what I'll be doing next so.. stick around and find out!!! **

**O and I have decided that I'm not writing a next chapter until I get more reviews.... and I have to figure out what I'm writing next lol........**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Drunken Bastards and Spinning

**Ok well I'm sad... ****stantonlover4life**** turned out to be right. O well... hope you enjoy my fanfic anyway! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( and feel free to check out my other fanfics if you like what you see here and if you happen to think that my writing doesn't suck)**

**"My birth was annouced... and my death. I found my grave. I also filched my admissions sheet form the old asylum archives. The date on the admission and the date on my tombstone are the same." Page 401 New Moon**

**O and I didn't make up the name for Alice's little sister (personally I'm not all that fond of the name myself no offense to anyone named Cynthia) On the page before the one above and in the same book she says "I had a little sister named Cynthia. Her daughter- my niece- is still alive in Biloxi."**

**And sorry I took so long to get the second chapter up and that it's not too long, I had writers block and couldn't think of anything despite ****animefreak218****'s helpful suggestions. **

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Drunken Bastards and Spinning**

I was once again awakened but this time it was because one of the minders unlocking my door. I immediately tensed up and braced myself. I was flung across the room before I could comprehend who it was.

"UP!!!!" A male voice screeched over me. "UP NOW!!! YOU BITCH!!!!"

I didn't move. I simply looked up and glared.....This was a lesson I had learned in my first week. Don't bother doing anything they'll slap you anyways so don't waste the effort of getting up. He slapped me and pulled me up by the scruff of my thin shirt. I smelled alcohol on his breath. Another drunken bastard.

"Which means if I beat the hell out of him he won't remember." I thought, seriously considering the idea but realizing that I didn't have the energy or the strength. That, and I doubted I would win because he was still strong even drunk.

I did nothing until he unlocked my chains. I simply stood there. He yanked me by the arm and led me down the hall for my first "treatment". He opened a door and pulled me behind him. He pulled a strap around me and pushed me against something wooden.

"To calm the nerves." He said before he pulled some sort of lever. I began to spin. Slow at first but then faster and faster until my surroundings were only a multicolored blur. I grew increasingly dizzy and I couldn't focus my eyes on anything. I quickly grew nauseated and my headache wasn't helping.

"STOP!!" I screamed. I was going to throw up. I could feel it coming up now. I clenched my teeth and felt like I was going to faint.

"WHY?!?! Why won't you stop!!!!" I screamed in desperation.

My vision grew cloudy again like it had so many times before. The blur of my surroundings were quickly fading and I could see people in the cloud. I couldn't see them very clearly but I could tell they were each doing different things. Some were laughing and others looked scared, while another man and woman were screaming something.

There was a girl who was sitting in a corner looking into space. She was shaking and her mouth was parted. She looked terrified but there appeared to be nothing in front of her. I knew the girl was me just then because I remembered sitting in that very spot and having that vision. That had been one of my most clear ones and the most traumatic to experience. There were a group of kids who came around me then.

"What's the matter Mary Alice?" They taunted. Their hands passed in front of my face and they laughed at my lack of response. I was still shaking when one slapped me. My vision ceased and I fell over crying. I looked up and saw the vision about to come true.

"NOOO!!" I cried at the same time as the Alice in the vision. I was jolted to a stop as the man stopped the spinning device. My headache was worse than it had ever been and the nauseating feeling was over powering now. I couldn't help it. I stuck my head out so I wouldn't get my clothes dirty and I retched. The sound was as sickening as the smell and I continued until the man threw a bucket of water over me. (Where did that come from?) I shivered in my now wet clothes and glared at the minder. He laughed at my appearance and pulled me up by my wrist.

"Have you had enough miss? Or would you like more?" He sneered. I sucked at my cheeks and emptied the rest of my mouth by spitting it on his face. He screamed and then slapped me hard against my face before throwing me on the ground into the water. I scrambled to my feet and tried to run. I just barely made it out the room before he caught me by my long hair. I hated having my hair long. It was so much easier to manage when it was short but there weren't any scissors as far as I knew and it wasn't like I could ask one of the minders. I screamed as I was pulled back. This time he punched me down and I thought about punching back but I knew it was useless.

He brought me back to my room and threw me in. The woman in the corner looked up from her hunched up position on her blanket and asked through her cracked lips.

"Where did my lovelies go? Do you have them?" She looked at me so innocently and so convinced that her imaginary creatures were real that I felt pity on her even though I was the one utterly miserable, soaking wet, and I had a horrid taste in my mouth. Then again I was jealous of her. She was safe in her fantasy world where all she had to worry about was the location of her "lovelies". I grabbed my blanket and tried to retain some warm while I slowly went into my only escape. Sleep. Before I was able to though I remembered my vision. The girl who I couldn't stop. The one who was killed because I couldn't move in time.

**So what did you think?? Sorry I sort of left you hanging like. It wouldn't have taken me so long to update but .... I was working on it and I was looking up that one part in the book....... and I couldn't stop reading.... oops! lol I'm such a fan girl/Twilighter/Twi-hard/twerd or whatever you wanna call me I am one that, and I'm also a really bad procrastinator.....I'm not updating until I get some feedback!!!**


	3. Painful Memories

**A/N: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews and suggestions I have gotten! Reviews make my day! **

**Speaking of Reviews a lot of people have informed that maybe I wasn't wrong about the amount of time Alice spent in there because it was really embarrassing to have a crazy person in the family so the asylum people might have said they were dead even if they weren't. I might have a chapter where I just put up information on that instead of writing more on the story because it's actually really interesting. **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ... what has it been weeks? a month!? I've lost track. I really will try to do better with that. **

**___________________________________________________________________**

Painful Memories

Ever since I had had my last vision I couldn't stop thinking about it. That girl. I couldn't bear the thought that she might have had a chance to live if I had acted faster. I could still see her. Her pale face twitching in the pale light, a small drop of blood escaping her mouth. The screams. The blood curdling screams that still echoed clearly through my head now and then. The ones that made me want to curl up into a ball and die. The scene played over and over in my head like a broken video.

She had been innocently walking on her way to her next class which was down two flights of stairs. Then came that bastard. He was average height with dirty blonde hair and an acne covered face. Just remembering his face made me want to kill him. He purposefully bumped hard into her hoping to make her fall down the stairs and leave her books sprawling everywhere. She lost balance and somehow she was pushed hard enough against the edge that she fell over. She screamed as she fell. I follow suit and so did a few others who were paying attention. The next sound I heard sent shudders up my spine and left me screaming and crying. It was the sound of her bones being penetrated and blood dripping onto the floor. She had fallen directly onto the flag pole and was impaled.

I couldn't think of it anymore. It was too sickening. Tears streaked down my face even now as I thought of it. That fucking bastard! He didn't even look sorry that he had pushed her! He was just scared of being caught. I screamed in frustration and punched the walls of my room until my knuckles bled. If I had to get these stupid visions why couldn't they help!

"Bastard" I whimpered through my teeth. He didn't even look back at the blood or her.

"He didn't mean to kill her, you know that." A voice whispered in my head. I spun around but there was no one there.

"Great, just great. Now I'm hearing voices in my head." I mumbled. As if life things could be any worse.

"It wasn't your fault either. There was nothing you would have been able to do in time." The voice said again.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear this!" I screamed into the darkness of my room. The woman in the corner awakened and screamed too.

"Don't take them! I love them! They're all I have left!!!" She cried sitting up in her bed. Moments later when she realized she had been dreaming and fall back asleep. As I clenched my fist I noticed that there was something wet and warm. I remembered the blood on my knuckles and realized that it stung. There was nothing I could really do about it so I tore off a small corner of my bed sheet by dragging it along a sharp edge at the foot of my cot where it was broken. I took the strip and tied it around my hand where I could feel it stinging. It stung more but it would stop the bleeding. Besides, a little stinging wouldn't kill me.  
Death... blood... it was all so .... I couldn't even think of a word to describe it.

I got my blanket off my bed and pulled it around me. It was always cold in here. The only time I enjoyed this was during the summer and even then it was somewhat uncomfortable. This was due to the fact that it wasn't a refreshing coolness, it was a damp dank sort of cold that you could never seem to escape from.

I looked up to the ceiling imagining I could see through it and into the night when it was lit up with the stars and the beautiful moon. I pretended that the flecks of dirt and who knows what were the stars and the big hole in the corner was the moon. I closed my eyes tight and listened to the sounds of the night. I thought I could hear the rustling of the leaves outside but I wasn't sure.

Actually I didn't remember if there were any trees around this place. It had been so long since I had seen the outside that I couldn't remember what it even looked like. (Except for that it looked like a miserable place to be) What season was it anyway? Was the sky clear? Or was it a cloudy day? Suddenly curiosity overtook me and I had to know. .....

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________**

**  
So what did you think? I'm paranoid so if people don't review I'll think it sucks... so PLEASE review!!! I love all of those who have been reviewing and I really appreciate it! Reviews make my day if any of you care **:) 3

**Anyways... I was in a rush when I wrote this and I don't have a beta reader so there are probably loads of mistakes all over the place so feel free to tell me what you can find and what you thought of it. And if you think I should change something because it seems more modern day than back then please tell me.**

**I really will try and get more up soon. Then again midterms are coming up so you'll probably have to wait anyways! sorry!!**


	4. New Ideas

_Actually I didn't remember if there were any trees around this place. It had been so long since I had seen the outside that I couldn't remember what it even looked like. (Except for that it looked like a miserable place to be) What season was it anyway? Was the sky clear? Or was it a cloudy day? Suddenly curiosity overtook me and I had to know. ....._

**Whoever came up with the idea of midterms is my new arch enemy. Two hours of racking your brain for information you barely remember really sucks. **

**Anyways! I love all of you who are reviewing and putting me on story and author alert!!!! You make my day!!!!! Luv ya so much!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for taking so long when I promised I'd update sooner. Luckily I have the next chapter ready to go but I won't be posting it until I get at least 18 reviews/story alert subscriptions.**

**This chapter isn't very exciting ... well unless... you count On second thought I won't spoil that if you don't figure it out by yourself (its obvious) but have no fear! There will be more exciting ones up ahead!!!!! Stay tuned !!!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**New Ideas**

I was surprised that I hadn't tried this before. You would think that after all of these years I would have tried to get out. In truth I had, but I had never made it far due to the minders. I didn't know how tight the security was these days but it had gotten quiet lately so I decided to give it a shot. I was halfway to the door when I realized something. This was a mental hospital, the door would almost definitely be locked.

"So much for that idea" I sighed. I laid down on my lumpy coat and crossed my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, contemplating. Before I could stop myself I opened my eyes and looked at the door. I had to know.......

I practically jumped off my bed in my newfound excitement. I flew across the room on the balls of my feet to the door, as gracefully as I possibly could so I wouldn't be heard. I hesitantly tried the handle and when it turned I swung the door open but not too hard so that it didn't bang against the wall. I was so thrilled at the possibilities that lay before me that I tried to sprint out the door as well. Instead of running into the hallway I ran into someone hard. Really hard. Not only was the impact hard but I felt like I had just run into a brick wall with all the pain that came along with it.

"Damn it! Ow!" I gasped, stepping back in fear. I shielded my face from whoever it was, expecting to be hit or slapped. I cursed myself for my carelessness. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I might have just ruined all of my chances of getting out of this place all because I acted carelessly. Other than the throbbing in my forehead and in my nose, there was no other pain. No one hit me.

Confused and curious I looked up. It was a man, a pretty good looking man at that. His eyes were a very dark red color. It wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. It frightened me. Strangely, he looked frightened as well. The hallway was dark so I couldn't see him clearly but his eyes were wide and his hands were clasping violently over his nose and mouth as if he smelled something downright horrible. I looked up at him, confused, and he backed away. At first only a few steps but then more as he gained confidence until he turned around and ran away all together. He ran at a remarkable pace. So fast I barely saw him move down the hall.

I didn't know what his problem was but I wasn't going to miss this chance. I sprinted down the opposite side of the hallway but I didn't get very far. I could barely see two feet in front of me. Let alone down entire hallways. I continued on anyways. Besides, I didn't have much to lose. I put my hand out until I found the wall and walked around for a bit. When I found I was not finding anything and my progress what not accelerating I gave up. I tried to retrace my steps back to my room. After what felt like hours of unending darkness I finally found the door I had left open.

I walked in and closed the door enough so that the minders wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but enough so that I could have another chance of getting out again. I hadn't done so much in.... in.... I couldn't even remember how long it had been. It felt so good! I barely even did anything, the simple thrill of getting out without being watched gave me huge amounts of hope. I knew I would do the same thing tomorrow and the next day and the next day after that until I found my way out.

I didn't care if I was caught and put in the electric chair. Okay, so maybe I didn't want to die just yet, but I needed to do something! There was no way I could just wait in here and wait for death to come. I had a reason to live now! I didn't have to just sit and here and will my heart to stop beating anymore!

Maybe if I got outside I could escape! I didn't know where I could possibly go but it was better than nothing. For the first time in months, maybe years, I was excited and filled with hope of the outside world. I couldn't fall asleep now. The idea that it was that easy to get out of my room might mean it would be easy to escape this hell hole. Maybe I could see my family again. I wondered what Cynthia was up to these days. Did she have a boyfriend? Was she going to parties? Did she remember me? That thought. The thought that maybe my family had forgotten or tried to forget about me, that they were ashamed of me made me want to cry. They were the only ones I had. I bit my lip and blinked back the tears. No! They were the ones who let me come here. They were the ones that let them take me away. The tears of happiness now wanted to spill for hate instead.

How could they do this to me!? Weren't we supposed to be a loving family? They just stood by and didn't care about what happened to me as long as their stupid pride wasn't destroyed. God forbid there be rumors about them. Maybe that's what I should blame, God! If God existed why would he do this to me! Why would they let me suffer like this? No, it wasn't God's fault, God was probably just some made up thing that a bunch of bored people made up to explain things they didn't understand. And who were those people who made God up? The Catholic Church! It was their fault I was here! Their fault they filled everyone's head with lies of what goes on in our screwed up world!

They are the ones who told everyone that being different was a bad thing and that you shouldn't accept anyone who wasn't a believer of their precious God! Yeah, because a little demon with horns and a pitch fork that's all dressed in red really exists and just lives to torture everyone! Yeah, ok there crazy bastards. I passed out and dreamt about little red men with horns and pitch forks.

________________________________________________________________________

**Ok for starters some of you are probably pissed at me for putting in those last two paragraphs. ****Read on so I can clear up some things and please read the whole thing including the authors note at the bottom. **

**  
**First, I know that's not exactly how the Church teaches these days but for the whole different concept some of that is true. For example they do not accept gay people as far as I am aware. Even the Jews have accepted them. I guess they think of it as : Hey if God made them that way than it must be alright! And they have set everyone dead against Wicca and Satanism. No, I am not a Wiccan but I know some people who are and others who find the religion interesting. **The Catholic Church is the only religion **that I know of** that believes in the devil or Satan as some evil demon or angel gone wrong.** Wicca is not a branch of Satanism, from what I know of it, it is a peaceful religion that believes in Mother Nature or a God and Goddess ruling as equals (that part I think is pretty cool) so it's basically polytheistic. What is so wrong about that?

**Satanism doesn't worship the same Satan or Devil as the thing that the Catholic Church portrays. **They believe in something called Satan but it's completely different. (in fact it's a bit like Christianity in some ways but not quite as peaceful but that doesn't mean they do animal sacrificing. And yes I do know that the Satan/Devil of the Catholic Church isn't the Disney/ cartoon version with the red horns and what not.

**Please note: I only really know about Christianity, everything else is what I have found from research so if I have something wrong do not hesitate to comment. I wouldn't have written so much on this but religion is a very touchy subject for some people and I didn't want those two paragraphs to be the reason you stop reading my fan fiction for good. Please continue because I won't be bringing up religion again as far as I know. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! luv you all!!!!!!!!! I am really bad at punctuation so feel free to criticize me on that (but please tell me where)**

**Thanks for reading all that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The more you review the faster my next chapter comes up!!!**


	5. Dancing in the Rain

_From last chapter: I didn't care if I was caught and put in the electric chair. Okay, so maybe I didn't want to die just yet, but I needed to do something! There was no way I could just wait in here and wait for death to come. I had a reason to live now! I didn't have to just sit and here and will my heart to stop beating anymore!_

**I'm very disappointed in you people. Only like four of you reviewed!!!!!!! Sigh... w/e hope you like this new chapter. hmmm maybe i should start sending previews or something........now there's an idea...... **

Dancing In the Rain

I awoke with the feeling that I wasn't alone. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked around. The only other person there was in the room was my roommate. She was muttering something in her sleep and kicked every once in a while. She looked distressed and scared. I saw a small tear roll down her face but I couldn't tell if it was because of her dream or because of the way she was laying. Strange, the feeling I was watched continued to creep up my spine even thought there was no one there. I looked toward the door and thought I saw a pair of red eyes but there was nothing there.

Red eyes. Who was that man from the day before? Did I really smell that bad? I supposed I did. I hadn't had a really good bath in ages. Running water.... When was the last time it rained? Could it be raining now? Would I be able to hear it? I sat still and listened carefully, barely breathing. I thought I could hear a faint pitter patter but I wasn't really sure If I actually heard it or I just thought I heard it because I wanted to hear it. Could it be raining?! I tiptoed to the door which was slightly more open than it had been the day before. Had the man come into my room? I shuddered at the thought that he had watched me or seen me while I was so vulnerable.

I peered out into the hallway and saw no one. Carefully, I stepped out and with one hand on the wall, I walked toward what I thought was the sound of rain. It was faint but it grew stronger until I was sure I wasn't just hearing things. After an hour of searching (yes, I counted) I found a heavy door where the sound came the loudest from. I pushed and shoved at it until it opened. I stepped out into the bright darkness. Ha! Those were two words I never thought I'd use together but it fit. It was a dark night but it was illuminated by the few visible stars that managed to shine through the thick clouds. I stepped out and held out my hands.

The rain was cool and refreshing to the touch so I lifted my face up to the rain and let it wash over my eyes and down my face until it dripped off my chin. Within seconds I was soaked and cold but I didn't mind. I hadn't felt rain in so long that I wasn't going to let a little chill discourage me. Besides, it wasn't like I was going to melt or anything! I tried to wash out my hair but it wasn't quite raining hard enough for that just yet. I twirled around and held my arms out from my sides and pretended I was somewhere else where the water was warm and I was dancing on soft sand that warmed my feet. After a while I was jolted from my daydream when a cough burst from me. I figured I should probably go back in. Halfway back to the door I stopped. I looked up for one last look and saw the moon. It was gorgeous and I smiled. It continued to be so bright and beautiful despite anything that happened in the night. Sometimes I wondered if maybe it was there just for people like me.

Should I really bother going back? Couldn't I just take advantage of this and escape? I looked back towards the door and I saw that man again. He just stood there and smirked. It wasn't to make fun of. It was a happy at peace sort of smirk. He didn't move at all so I wondered if I was seeing him for real or not. I squinted and walked towards him. Who was he?!

His smirk disappeared and he vanished along with it. I ran to the spot where he had just been and there was no sign that he had ever even been there. I coughed again and saw a shadow. I ran to it and once again it disappeared. As I continued walking I saw a figure and ran towards it once more.

"Wait!" I called out, "Who are you?" There was no answer. I shivered and discovered my nose was running. I was freezing, soaking wet, and getting tired. I was not in the mood to be playing his games. However, I didn't know where to go in this place and he was obviously leading me somewhere, plus I didn't have the energy to refuse. We continued playing his little game until I reached my open door. He stood there and opened the door for me. I didn't move.

"Who are you?! I'm not moving until I get some answers!" I demanded stubbornly. He didn't say a word. He gestured into the room again. I stood my ground with my arms crossed, leaning to one side. He sighed and glared at me. It was the most menacing glare I had ever seen. Not that I had seen very many glares but still.....This time I didn't question him. I walked into my room and glared back at him.

"You better come again tomorrow." I grumbled. He didn't say anything.

"What are you a mute? You _can_ talk can't you?" I asked.

He laughed but still did not reply. He handed me something though. It felt warm and clean like freshly washed clothing. It was a nightgown. I gasped and looked up to thank him (he was considerable taller than me) but he was gone. This time I sneezed so I decided I should probably get some rest. I changed into the warm nightgown and instantly fell asleep. Well, not instantly. I fell asleep wondering who the man was and what he was trying to do. Could he be helping me? Why would he though? Why wasn't he afraid the devil would take over him like all the others were? Did he know that I saw things? Did he figure it out? That I didn't belong in this place? Oh, and I should probably thank him when I see him again.........

**Notice this is slightly longer than some of my beginning ones??? well.... i hope you did cause i tried to make it a lil longer or add a lil more to it. If it's getting boring or too drawn out or something let me know. Basically ...Review Review Review Review!!!!!**

**O and feel free to check my other stories out **

**Waxing Crescent and the Most Dangerous Book**

**no one has been reading either of those so if you get really bored or are procrastinating like I am right now feel free to check them out. O and if you have any suggestions or ideas on any of my fanfics please don't hesitate to tell me. **


	6. Trivia and Suprises

_I fell asleep wondering who the man was and what he was trying to do. Could he be helping me? Why would he though? Why wasn't he afraid the devil would take over him like all the others were? Did he know that I saw things? Did he figure it out? That I didn't belong in this place? Oh, and I should probably thank him when I see him again_

**I'm sorry I have been so evil for not updating in so long. What has it been now like months????? Sorry I've been busy .... and yadayadayada the usual excuse. However today I had some free time so I decided I would try writing a somewhat lengthy chapter. We'll see how well that works out. **

_**Trivia and Suprises**_

When I woke up this time he was sitting by my bed watching me. I jumped when I realized this.

"Whoa.. there" I gasped. "_What is he a stalker? Did he seriously watch me sleep?" _

He laughed but didn't say anything.

"Well?" I said waiting for him to explain something to me. "What are you waiting for?" I asked staying still but sitting up first. He didn't answer

"Are you going to tell me about yourself?"

"I can't just yet." He mumbled.

"Aha! So you can talk!" I said quite a bit too loudly pointing at him. I clasped my hands over my mouth hoping no one had heard me.

"Yes, I rather can" He laughed. He had a nice voice. It almost had a musical sound but it couldn't quite be described as that. It was rougher almost but it was nice.

"Do you work here?" I asked.

"In a sense, yes." He replied his mouth pulling to the side as though afraid he would say too much.

"Why would you want to work in a place like this though? It's always so drab and dreary...."

"It's the safest place for me to work." He answered after a few moments of silence. "I'm not thirsty so much after seeing all of these people."

"Thirsty? What, does the humidity like gather in your throat or something?" I laughed.

"It's a long story, which I personally really do not have the time or the energy to explain right now. " He said.

He continued talking about something or just looking at me it was hard to tell because his face suddenly grew harder to see. I had a dizzy feeling and his face went blurry as though a sudden fog started to surround around his face and the rest of his body as well. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes but then realized it wasn't my sight. I was having another vision. His face darkened until it disappeared completely and there was a cloudy fog sort of thing gathering around me as well. I squinted even though I knew it wouldn't help anyway. I could just barely see a shadow at first but I wasn't sure if it meant anything until it started forming into the shape of a person, a man to be exact.

As his outline grew a bit clearer I could see that he held something. It almost looked like a piece of paper but it was hard to be sure. He was wearing a long trench coat and his hat covered his face. I could hear his footsteps against the pavement. They made a distinct, yet soft, clicking/tapping noise. He looked dignified and professional in his manner as though he was someone either of great importance or who thought they were. He was walking past a fence and up a road when he came to a house where he promptly knocked on a door. A old man opened the door and held out his hand. The man in the trench coat handed him the paper. The old man opened it and read it.

"Sir, I don't think I understand." He said looking up his voice old and getting weary but still determined.

"Oh, but sir, I think you do." Trench coat man replied with a smug look upon his face.

"But why exactly? Why have you suddenly taken a notice of her abilities?"

He did not answer at first, trying to think of an appropriate answer.

"It is not an exaggeration to say that you are a good, honest, God fearing man of society is it?" Trench coat man said

"No, I..I don't think so." The old man replied a bit taken a back.

"Then you should see no problem in the purification of this Satanic creature." He said.

"Are you a member of the congregation sir?" The old man asked

"In a sense, yes. However, I am also a member of the police of this town and I speak in representation of the council." He said. There was a long pause. Neither of them spoke until the trench coat man broke the silence.

"Your answer?" He asked. The old man looked up again and looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Your answer sir. What is your answer?" He pressed impatiently.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice." The old man sighed.

_ Wait a minute I know that voice. Could it be?!? _

_"Dad!!!" _ I screamed into nothing. I couldn't talk.

A fierce wind blew through just then. And it smeared the faces and the bodies of the men until they were only shadows again. The sound of the wind screamed in my ears and my head. I waited for it to pass but it wouldn't. I clenched my teeth and clutched my head against the wretched noise.

"Make it stop." I whimpered. Something cold pressed against my forehead. The screaming wind faded away. I took a minute before opening my eyes to collect myself. I blinked and found myself back in the asylum. The cold thing against my forehead was the man's cheek. I looked up at him confused.

"You were staring straight ahead and then you started freaking out. You started whimpering and you looked as though you were sick. So I thought you might be running a fever."

"What is your name." I asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me what your name is damn it!" I yelled. "Why can't you just tell me?!"

"Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some bread and water from the kitchen." He replied calmly.

"Why won't you tell me your name?!" I yelled again grapping his shirt front and pulling his face close to mine.

"Because you might remember it." He replied using iron like fingers to tear my fingers off.

"Why would that even matter?" I said calming down.

"Because if the others find out I've been talking to you then I can't help you." He said staring into my eyes.

"So I'll pretend not to know your name? I'll lie, it's not like I haven't done that before." I retaliated.

"If you don't know than you won't have anything to tell." He smirked.

"Ugh!" I sat down on my bed making a loud creaking noise. "Shoot" I muttered as I stood up again

"I'll get that bread and water for you now." He said leaving the room.

**Much better in length don't you think? I actually have most of my next chapter written so the more you review the faster it'll be up! I also had a huge writers block for a while and I had no clue where I was going with this but I think I know what I'm going to do now. And no the vampire so far is NOT I repeat NOT James. He comes later. You probably won't be seeing him until the story is almost done. Besides I hate really OOC characters. Oh and sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes in this. I was in a rush to get another chapter up. Press the green button you know you want to!!! **

**Poll: Tell me what you think this vampire's power/ability should be. I have something in mind but you never know I might like your idea better!**


End file.
